How to Love
by xHeartzBroken
Summary: REDONE. Sasuke watched her every night, wondering why he always came back. - Sasuhina. OneShot.


Authors Note – This is a REDONE version of my story. Yes it was inspired by Lil Wayne's song, but it was only inspired by it. This isn't a song fic. Okayyy, enjoy!

How To Love

_Sasuhina_

Sasuke looked down at the cup he was holding before bringing it to his face and drinking it's contents. He slammed it back down on the counter, ignoring the new stain on his sleeve from slamming it to hard.

"Another one?" The bartender asked. Sasuke only nodded. When the drink came to him, he took it, staring at it instead of drinking it. He wondered why he was here again, why he was here every single night. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes started drifting to her again.

There she was, at her usual pole. The reason why he always came back.

He watched as she placed her back on the metal bar, sliding down on it, giving the man in front of her the pleasure of watching up front as her legs parted when she reached the ground. The man reached over and placed a few dollars on the side of her panties, earning a small smile from her. Sasuke watched as she slid back up, how her hair fell back down to her shoulders. He stared as her bottom lip started trembling as she stared at the many hungry eyes on her. She was nervous, he knew it. He bit his lip again when he saw the small glint of sadness in her eyes.

He knew _her _more then anyone else in there, which was why he kept coming back. He recognized her the minute he entered the first time he came in and remembered who she was.

How she used to be the one shy girl in Elementary School who'd sit under the tree alone, her eyes glued onto his blonde friend. He used to be so curious why she was always under the tree instead of playing with the rest of the students, and decided to join her one day, his curiosity taking the best of him. He noticed her pale eyes widen a little bit as he sat down beside her. They just sat there the rest of recess and Sasuke couldn't think of one reason why she enjoyed this more then playing with the rest of the kids.

When the whistle blew, Sasuke started to get up and walk away before she reached over and grabbed his hand. She mouthed a 'Thank you' squeezing his hand a little and gave him a small peck on the cheek before leaving.

He started coming to the tree everyday after that, bringing cards one day or letting her bring her Connect Four set other days. They shared small talk only at necessary times, but the silence was more soothing. The sound of the cards being passed or the black or red chips falling on top of each other were enough noise for them. They soon shared this small bond that no one else understood and marked that place as their own, claiming it every recess.

Then a month and a half before the school year ended, they went to their spot under the tree and she told him she was moving. Sasuke's eyes widened at the news. She told him how her father lost his job and told her they had to move to the next city for a better one. Sasuke's cards dropped from his hands, falling onto the ground, causing her to let out a giggle. She picked up the cards, muttering something about how she wasn't supposed to see them considering it was cheating. Her smile faded when he didn't answer her and she went over and kissed his nose.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sasuke." She said, answering his unspoken words. He remembered suddenly feeling angry at her. It was the usual, everyone he cared for just a little bit always left him afterwards and he was getting sick of it. She must've noticed, because she put her hand on his shoulder and started muttering something about being sorry but he didn't let her finish. He removed her hand from his shoulder and got up from the grass.

"Just hurry up and leave already." He remembered saying before leaving her at the tree. He also remembered coming to school the next day and finding out she had already moved from the school. He suddenly felt sad and regretful that the last moment he had with her was a bad one. At recess he went over to the tree, sitting underneath it and started playing cards by himself. He made this his routine for the rest of the year, another student once in a while asking him what he was doing. He never answered them, considering they'd never understand. No one understood what the two of them shared, and he wanted it to stay that way.

He never saw her the rest of his Elementary years, but he expected nothing more then just that. On the first day of Middle School he walked over to every tree on the yard, hoping that maybe, just maybe she might be there. He was disappointed and a little sad when he didn't find her, but then again, he didn't expect to. He was just hoping he would. The next day he walked on the yard at break time again, this time noticing the figure underneath one of the trees with a book on their lap. He walked a little closer, his eyes going wide when he noticed how familiar the indigo colored hair was.

"Hinata?" He whispered so low that it shocked him when she looked up, her pale eyes going wide for a moment before returning to normal as she let out a smile. She scooted over to the side, giving him room as he sat down next to her. They didn't say anything after that, they only stared at each other. A stare that brought back all their feelings from before. All the lonely days he spent at the tree, wishing for her to be there with him again.

That's where they shared their first kiss as Sasuke leaned in and placed his lips on hers, feeling her respond. Their kiss was a slow, and passionate one as Sasuke felt his hand travel to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. When she felt him lick her bottom lip, she opened her mouth eagerly, letting him slide his tongue in to taste her. She tasted sweet to him, like cinnamon, and that only caused him to want to kiss her more, but he broke away when he felt himself run out of air. They stared at each other again, both panting and red from their first kiss. He heard the bell ring and he slowly rose from his seat on the grass, offering his hand to help her up. She took it, getting up as well. Then they parted ways.

They started coming to the tree again every break time, talking about their lives. Nothing changed between them, Sasuke noticed, but he didn't care. This is the way he wanted it, this all he wanted all last year and the year before that. Her company, that's it.

Middle School went by as quickly as it came and before they knew it, it was their senior year. They made some new friends and began hanging out with them more. As their lives progressed beyond the tree, they seemed to always come back to it every lunch period. Even though they made new friends, they still cherished their company and what it brought. He loved how she would laugh at all his attempts at jokes and how they always had something to talk about. What he had with her was something he didn't have with anyone else and Sasuke guarded and cherished it for the rest of their senior year.

On the last day she announced to him she got accepted to a University far away from their little town. Sasuke had also got accepted to many Universities, some even halfway across the globe, but he never considered actually going to them because of her. He thought of what she would feel if he just left so it hurt him when she just told him she was leaving again without even considering him. She must've noticed his sad state because she had wrapped her arms around him, her face at his chest. He felt the spot where her face was starting to feel wet and he narrowed his eyes, her sobbing confirming that she was crying. He wrapped his own arms around her and started rubbing her back softly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Sasuke. I really am." She whispered, and Sasuke shut his eyes, remembering the last time she had told him she would miss him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Hinata." He admitted. _So very, very much._

They let go of each other and went over to the graduation ceremony. Once they threw their hats in the air, Sasuke looked around for her. He pushed through the many people and finally found her heading towards a car. Sasuke stopped walking and watched as she turned around, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she waved at him. She then disappeared into the car and just like that she was gone from his life once more. His only source of comfort taken away from him again.

Days without her turned into months, and months turned into years and Sasuke realized he was never going to see her again. She was never coming back this time, and after a few weeks after noticing that, Sasuke learned to accept it. On the night of the opening of Uchiha Corp. his friends convinced him to go out to a night of partying. After a few shots at the local bar, Sasuke didn't know what was happening or where he was going anymore. He then snapped into reality when they walked into the strip bar down by the edge of town and one of his friends nudged him and yelled out a "Hey, doesn't that girl look a little familiar?"

"Oh yeah," His other friend, Naruto said nodding while taking a long sip of his drink. "She was that creepy girl who loved the tree so much back in school."

"Didn't you used to hang out with her a lot, Sasuke?" His other friend, Chouji said.

"Damn, she looks so good." He heard Kiba say, "I just want her to take the rest of that off." Sasuke didn't say anything though as he stared at her, his eyes wide and nearly bulging out of his eyes. There she was, after all these years. His shy friend he's been yearning to see every single day. And she was here, at this place, showing all her beauty to these ungrateful perverts who clearly didn't deserve it. He suddenly felt angry and walked out of the club.

But for some reason, he found himself come back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that and soon it became a routine. He just came and watched her. Watched her as she danced around that pole, gracing everyone with everything she had to offer. And everyday he came, he felt the pain in his heart grow. The one question playing in his head over and over again. What was she doing here? She didn't belong her. Her beauty was something that needed to cherished by that one person she trusted herself to, not by all these horny animals.

Everyday he thought of walking up to talk to her after her shift but never actually got the courage to do it.

And that's how he found himself here, in the club again, staring at her as she swung around the pole the way she knew. Her eyes locked with his like she'd do every time he'd come and let them stay there. He watched as she focused her attention on him as she slid her front down the pole. She continued to stare at him back the rest of her dance and Sasuke let out a sigh when it was over. He got up and placed his money on the counter and walked out of the club.

Once in the parking lot, he felt someone grab his hand and spun around to find her standing there. She squeezed his hand a little and her lip started trembling again. Sasuke continued to stare at her as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and started crying into his chest. He bit his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around her as well, not knowing what else he could do.

"S-Sasuke, I- I just didn't kn-know what h-happened. I d-don't know. I w-wanted t-to c-c-call you b-but I c-c-couldnt and I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry." She said and Sasuke just stood there, not saying anything as he gently started rubbing her back. After a few more minutes of sobbing, Sasuke took his arms away from her and gently pushed her off him to look at her face. Her eyes, so pale white and innocent, stared at him.

"Hinata, why are you here? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Hinata just stared at him, the tear running down her cheek.

"I m-miss you, S-Sasuke. I-I n-need y-y-you." Sasuke didn't say anything as her eyes traveled from his face to his neck, down to his arm and at his hand where she found the gold wedding band around his left ring finger. Her eyes went back to his face, suddenly filled with shock and hurt. Sasuke bent over and kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"I needed you, Hinata. More then you'll ever know. And I still do." He whispered, admitting his feelings. "But you were never there for me, so I went to the other one person who decided to put up with me and be there and I married her." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, watching as the new tears started running down her cheek. "You deserve much more then this, Hinata. You're _beautiful. _So beautiful. And whoever made you think otherwise was wrong." He sighed, suddenly feeling his heart start to ache once more. "Theres someone out there for you who'll accept your beauty just the way I did."

"Sasuke, you don't get it. I-It's not that e-easy-"

"Trust me, if you know who you're looking for, it's easy." He said, biting his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her one more time before pulling away. This time, it was his turn to leave as he turned away and started walking. He looked back one time before unlocking the door to his car to see her standing there, tears running down her face. She let out a small smile before she turned around and walked away.

Two weeks later, he got a call from the hospital telling him that Hinata was brought in by ambulance. When they asked her who to call, she gave them his number.

Once Sasuke had reached the hospital though, it had been too late.

Hinata had died from lung cancer. She had been suffering from cancer all her life because of her fathers smoking and she never told him. She's been getting treatments done to take the cancer tumors out of her system for a long time, but stopped coming to the treatments recently. And every time the doctor contacted Hinata, she would always tell him 'it's time to let go' and hung up.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the doctor told him the news, giving him a letter that had his name written on the top. He took it, opening it and realized who it was from. His eyes started to water as he placed the letter down after reading it, sobs now coming out of his mouth as he clung on to his pink haired wife for support.

She patted him quietly as she felt her own tears forming as her husband's sad state. He clung onto her, crying for the second time in his life as he held the letter closer to him.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I guess once you get this letter I'll probably be gone. I'm sorry I never told you earlier about my cancer, I just, didn't want you to think less of me I guess. I also never thought I'd actually make a friend, let alone a genuine companion. But the more I got close to you, and the more I realized just how much I needed you in my life, I became more scared. I never wanted to get close with anyone, considering I wasn't going to be around for long. So I made the excuse of my father loosing his job and moving when really I asked my mother if I could be home-schooled for awhile._

_Then after a few years, my mother died giving birth to my sister and I had to go back to public school. I thought by then you'd probably forget me, and I was actually wishing you did, but then when I saw you come up to me and realized you still remembered me, I decided I'd keep you in my life just a little longer. I made myself promise I'd make some other excuse by the time we reached 8th grade, but I couldn't. I found myself depending on you and our little tree. It was like I needed you more then I cared about dying._

_And the fact that you were always there for me whenever I needed you just made me wish I never had cancer just so I could see you everyday of my life. You were the only reason I haven't committed suicide way earlier and I'm so happy I got to share the remainder of my life with you._

_And to that unanswered question from a few nights ago, I honestly don't know why I was doing that every night. I guess since I found out you went there, I wanted you to see me and be disgusted of me. So then saying goodbye would be easier for us. But then you started coming every night after you saw me. And seeing you every night just made me wish I could be around just a little longer._

_But I still want to thank you, Sasuke. Because you were the only person who tried with me. You took the time in your day just to get to know me. You let me loose all the regret I had in my life and feel happy for a few moments. And I appreciate that, so much._

_Oh and you're right, it is easier to find that one person when you know exactly who you're looking for. I guess if this were another life and I got to be another person, you'd be that person for me. But life's a funny thing sometimes, and even though you can shape it, there's just somethings that you can't change from it, and I guess I got to experience that right on._

_But all I wanted to say in this letter was I'm glad I met you, Sasuke. And I wish the best for you and your new family. Remember, I'll always be watching, so don't disappoint me, alright?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

* * *

**One Year Later:**

Sasuke watched as his wife's grip tightened around his hand, her cheeks puffing out every time they told her to push. She let out loud ear-piercing sounds as she pushed and Sasuke began to feel sorry for her. And also grateful that he wasn't the one going through it.

"Alright, just a little more." The doctor said.

"Come on, Sakura. Push one more time." Sasuke said, gently rubbing her hand. Sakura sent him a death glare.

"Do you _-pant-_ think it's _-pant-_ that _-pant-_ EASY?!"

"Push, Mrs. Uchiha. Just give us one more push." The doctor said and Sakura obliged, pushing once more. The sounds of a baby crying were heard as the doctor pulled out the head, the rest of the body following. He watched as the wrapped the baby in pink blankets and handed it over to Sasuke.

"It's a girl." One of the nurses said as they placed the baby in his arms. Sasuke let out a small smile at the little girl.

"She looks just like you." The nurse said, nodding at Sasuke when he looked up at her. He looked back down at the little girl who was fast asleep in his arms now.

He started feeling a sense of peace then. The peace only one other person had brought to him when she was still around. He lightly placed his finger on his daughter's cheek.

"What are you gonna name her?" The nurse said, interrupting his thoughts. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who just shrugged, to tired to think of names now. He bit his bottom lip, sitting back on his chair as the words he always wanted to say to his one and only best friend came to his mind.

"Aishiteru." he said, staring down into his new born baby girl as images from his time underneath the tree with Hinata started flashing back into his mind. "I love you."

**-The End-**

Kay, sorry this wasn't one of those happy endings, but I had to write it. D: Hope you enjoyed it, anyways. Review if you wanna.


End file.
